A Revalation of Good and Evil
by Invader Gaz of all things Doomeh
Summary: A single incident can lead to a chain of events that can change life forever. Rated M for death, violence, language, and later attempts of suicide. ZAGR DATR
1. Mistakes

**I got bored. I wanted a drama fic, so HERE!**

**Zim is not mine**

* * *

**A Revalation of Good and Evil**

**By Gaz**

**Chapter One**

**Mistakes**

It was raining. People fled the streets, using newspapers, opening umbrellas, rushing into buildings for shelter from the peltering rain. Within a few minutes, all that remained were a few people. However, one remained where she sat on the street curb, not reacting a bit to the sudden thunderstorm. Her violet hair clinging to her cheeks as the rain fell, her dark clothing drenched. A person who cared would've said, "Please dear, you're soaked, come in where it's warm and dry."

But no one cared.

She was alone, no one cared for her, therefore, resulting in her not caring for others. She had grown to be that way over the years. She remembered what happened, as it seemed, only minutes ago.

* * *

_"Gaz, I'm going over to Zim's house. He's apparently got a new machine to mutate...things."_

_"And you know this how..?" She replied, changing the channel on the television to a more...interesting channel._

_"I-," he paused. "He was ranting about it at Skool."_

_"Isn't he always ranting about something?" Gaz said, standing up and walking into the kitchen to make popcorn._

_"Yes but this time he can actually HURT someone!" Her brother said, following her._

_"Dib, Zim's toodumb to conquer this stupidplanet anyway," she pulled out a package of popcorn and tossed it into the microwave. She turned the dial to set the timer._

_"Yes but he's still a threat!" Dib yelled._

_"Your attempts are a threat to humanity."_

_"Gaz! If Zim kidnaps people, mutates them, and then creates some type of army-"_

_"Then we're going to have an army of insane lunatic aliens who's only desire is Universal Conquest," Gaz said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice._

_Dib frowned. The timer on the microwave went off, and Gaz opened the microwave and pulled out the popcorn bag.She pulled out a bowl and poured it. _

_"Gaz, you don't know what goes on inside his head, and you've neversymphothetic with me on anything since mom died!" he yelledat her._

_Gaz dropped the popcorn bowl,walked for the door, opened it, and ran._

_

* * *

_

She ran down thestreet, to a place where Dib could never find her, the bad side of town, where all the gang members roamed the streets at night.

Rap music blasted as a green car speeded down the streets. She could hear laughing issuing from the car, and she assumed the people inside were drunk since an empty beer bottle flew out the window and smashed next to where she sat.

Sheassumed the car would eitherhit another car or hit someone.The breaks slammed. Itwas a matter of time...

"STUPID EARTH MACHINERY!"

"GETOUT OF THE ROAD JACKASS!"

Her head lifted.She looked over tothe street corner. Shesaw a shortboy with green skin,lavender eyes, and jet black hair. His crimson shirt made him stand out severely.

He walked off and the car sped off, Zim walking towards her, holding a umbrella. She quickly stood up and started for home.

"YOU!" He screamed.

She stared at him, one eye opened.

* * *

Lard Nar typed on the small keyboard on the escape pod.

"AHG! WE NEED A SCIENTIST WHO CAN ACTUALLY DO...SCIENCE! Our ship is junk! JUNK!" he yelled.

There were apparently no goods scientists anywhere...basically because most of them were Irken.

"Spleenk! Your report?" He hissed.

"Eh...There's only one scientist that's not Irken...but..."

"Well?" Lard Nar interrupted.

"It's on a rather small planet...E...ar...th.. yes, I believe it's Ear-eth!" Spleenk said proudly.

"Ear-eth? What kind of name is that?"

Spleenk hesitated, "It's at the far side of some galaxy called...The Milky Way."

"The Milky Way? Does that mean it's full of milk or something?"

"I like milk!" Sloonktampooxis suddenly said.

Lard Nar stood proudy, "well...who is this scientist?" he asked as he started the escape pod.

Spleenk rubbed his head, "his name is...Professer Membrane."

* * *

A MacMeaties employee, Brineese, I think her name was, stood by a register. She was bored out of her mind. No customers had come in hours; and it was already 3:00 AM. Ever since they announced their new 24-hour service, business lessened. She groaned. She shifted her head onto the counter...a little dose wouldn't hurt.

"Excuse me?" a voice woke her up.

"Yeah?"

It was a female by the look of her. She had pale skin, anddark brown eyes. Short navy hair framed her face. She wore a black trenchcoat, covering her entire body.

She didn't speak another word.

"Um..what would you like?" Brineese asked.

Still, silence.

"If you're not placing an order, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

She walked back a couple steps.

"Have a nice-" she checked her watch, "morn-AGH!"

The young woman had jumped on her, and knocked her out.

"CALL 911!" She heard a man say to a drive-thru customer.

She pulled out a 720 callibur plasma gun and shot it. The employee didn't even have time to react.

"MIMI!" She yelled.

A small cat flew next to her master.

"Open the cash registers!" She ordered.

The cat aparently called Mimi zoomed at the cash register and seconds later, it was opened.

"Sweet..." She spoke as a claw came out of her back, depositing the money in her backpack. She did the same with other two registers.

Sirens bursted as the door to MacMeaties flew open. Several police officers ran in.

"Crap.." She spoke, "Mimi! Let's go!" She ran for the drive-thru window and jumped out. A forcefield formed around her to protect her from the water.The cat followed her.

* * *

"Hey! What's going on?" Gaz asked.

Zim turned to the MacMeaties. "Someone must've broken in."

She turned, "this is gonna be good!" She ran to an alleyway closer to the MacMeaties.

"Hey!" She smashed into someone. When she stood back up, she gasped.

"T..Tak?"

The Irken stood before her, a forcefield surrounding her.

"Well...if it isn't the sister of Dib." Tak spoke in a cold voice. She held up a large gun. Gaz backed up.

Gunfire. Nothing hit her though. Gaz took this oppurtunity to run.

CRUTCH!

Something hit her in the chest. The world went fuzzy.

She fell over.

* * *

Zim ran, holding the umbrella. He spotted someone.

"Dibsister?"

It wasn't Gaz. An Irken stood a ways away. She has a metal device above her left eye. Her eyes were bright purple.

"Tak," he hissed.

Four spider legs extended and she climbed the building, eventually dissapearing.

"Guh..."

Dibsister! He ran over to the figure on the ground.

"Oops.." He spoke. Blood covered her entire body.

He couldn't let her die here...why did he care all of a sudden?

He grabbed her body, activated his forcefield, and ran for his base.

* * *

Dib sighed. Gaz was nowhere. The streets, Bloaty's, by Zim's house. Nowhere. He sighed and walked home...

Hoping she was there.

* * *

Zim entered his base and headed towards the labs.

"OHHH! WHO DAT?" his robot servant asked.

"Gazhuman! She was shot! I need to fix her!" Zim yelled.

He entered the lab, and threw her into the containment chamber for his mutating machine.

He hoped he had enough human DNA to repair her body.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I have Chapter 2 written. I'll post it hopefully next week**


	2. The End of Humanity

**A Revalation of Good and Evil**

**By Gaz**

**Chapter 2**

**The End of Humanity**

Pain russeled through her body. She wanted to scream, but her lack of breath wouldn't permit her.

"Please..." she managed to say.

"Hold still," a voice told her. It sounded familar, but fuzzy insome way.

She felt a needle prick her arm. She groaned. One of her golden eyes slowly opened.

Blood. Everywhere. She quicklyshut her eye.

She remembered the pain in her body, particulary her chest. Had she been shot? She wondered. It sure felt like it, though she had never been shot.

"This should heal your wound," the voice spoke again. No...Could it be...?

"Zim?" she muttered. She opened both of her eyes, ignoring the grusome sight before her. The room had a blue aura, light surrounding her. She tried to move, but she was stuck to the cold metal table she layed on.

An alarm went off. _Shit _she thought.

"Oh no...COMPUTER! STOP THE PROCESS! NOW!" Zim yelled.

"I can't," another voice, recognized as the computer's said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?"

"Th...pro...cess..isss-"

Gaz surrounded her. She felt needles prick her, everywhere. The world went fuzzy again, and she passed out. Again.

The last thing she saw were two mechanical arms above her moving towards her.

* * *

"NO! STOP! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP! NOW! LISTEN TO ZIM!" 

"Sorry. The DNA transplant is starting."

"CURSE YOOOOOOOOOUUUU!" he pressed button after button.

"The brain scan is complete. I'm gonna download itonto a PAK," the computer spoke again.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Zim smacked his head against the window of the containment chamber. Mechanical arms and needles surrounded her limp form.

The only part of her body he could see was her arm. It then dissapeared behind the arm and when it re-appeared (minutes later)..he gasped.

"NOOO!" he screamed.

He was pissed..very pissed. Hours past, Zim begain to smack and kick parts of the machine. "Worthless peice of JUNK!"

"It's not junk, you just programed it to do that."

"I DID NOT!" he pointed his fists at the celing.

"Um...mabye you'd like to know, the transplant is complete. She'll wake up in a matter of minutes."

"FINE! OPEN THE DOOR TO THE CONTAINMENT CHAMBER!" he screamed.

It opened, and he walked in. He gazed down at the body before him. "Attach the PAK to her spine."

An arm gentely picked up her body. Another attached a small PAK to her body. The lights flickered, and eventually turned on. "Clothe her," he then said.

A pod surrounded her delicate form. Zim turned his back on her, and left his lab. He would try to explain what happened. Hopefully, she would understand.

"_Hopefully_," he muttered as he went up the elavator.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened. She felt a small amount of pain, but not alot. Her hand curled, and she brought it to her stomach. She expected to feel a gash, awound, but she felt only a smooth silky fabric. She was suprised; she could move and there was no wound. 

As she sat up, she realized she was on the floor. She begain to see things more clearly. She was in a containment chamber of some sort. Light blue neon lights covered walls an ceiling. A window was in the corner, next to an open door. The familar metal table layed in the center. No blood...had she been haliucinating or something? The only mess in the room was small peices of purple, black, and gray fabric. She then noticed something by the door; her skull necklace.

She ran over to pick it up. It hadn't been damaged at all.She put it on. As she felt it's weight against her neck, she felt her head. She gasped.

No hair. She begain to feel her head insanely, searching for a single lock of her hair. Nothing...wait. Yes! Two locks! She grabbed them. Pain shot through her head.

"Ouch..." She said loudly. She slapped her hand against her mouth. Her voice! That wasn't her voice! Her voice was cold and dark. This voice sounded...happier in a way.

She stood up and ran towards the door. What had happened to her? She immeadeatly recognized Zim's lab.

"Zim?" she called out. No answer. For some reason now, the lab looked somewhat...interestiong. She walked over to a table with a couple of normal everyday items; a toothbrush, a cookie (with a bite taken out of it), a yoyo, teddy bear, and...a mirror.

She snached up the mirror, and stared into it. No...that wasn't her. That wasn't possible! She blinked.Her reflection blinked. No way...

Her skin, once pale and smooth, was now a light green color, and much more...rough. She carressed her facial skin and groaned a little. Her eyes, which were once small, closed, and a dark gold color, were now huge, wide open, and purple! No matter how hard she tried to close them almost all the way, like before, but for some reason, she couldn't. Her head wasn't as circuliar as before. It was very...square and instead of her violet hair, two curled antennae were placed on either side of her head. She then noticed she had no nose, nor ears. Her mouth opened slowly opened, revealing a long, red tounge and a pointed set of teeth.

Hermouth snapped back shut, and she shifted her gaze to the rest of her body. Now, instead of her dark, black dress, a striped purple on covered her chest. A black pair of skin-tight pants covered her legs, and were tucked into a pair of combat boots. She looked at her arms, and the first thing she noticed were that a skin-tight striped-pink fabric covered them, followed by a pair of leather gloves. Her hand...Only three fingers! Alsoher fingerswere sharp, like claws. She glanced at her skull necklace, the only original part of her new look. The outfit itself reminded her of what Tak wore, minus the extention that looked like a cape. She remembered something else...she ran a hand down her back. She felt a metal lump, her lifeline, her only way of survival:

A PAK.

Her only assumption was this; it was insane, weird, and something she never believed would happen.

She was an Irken.

* * *

Zim paced around the living room of his base. "Gir, what shall I do?" 

His robot servent, who was watching TV, turned to him, "uh...Make WAFFLES! And _then_, we can go play pattycake under trees! I love trees!"

He rolled his eyes, "can you think of anything less..._dumb_?"

The insane robot sat there. A long peirod of silence followed before Gir spoke up, "um...no."

"Why didn't I just let her die?" Zim snarled. "What will the Tallest say when they find out that I, the superior ZIM, mutated a human into an Irken?"

An idea dawned on him, "yes! That's it! I shall tell the Tallest that I, the allmighty ZIM, found an Irken here on this filthy ball of dirt! Yes! Perfect! It is so perfect that I-"

_Crash!_

"Oh no, she might trash my lab!"

He ran down to his lab, as fast as possible. Well, her didn't actually _run_, he sort of pressd as many buttons as possible to make him go faster down the elevator.

Finally, when he reached his lab, he saw her, a shattered mirror next to her. He gazed at her. She had deep violeteyes, and pale green skin. As an Irken, she looked rather...attractive-NO! He must not think like that. _Shut up Zim..SHUT UP!_ He thought in his mind. Suddenly, he found he could not breath. Claws dug into his neck as he opened his eyes. Two hands were cluctching his neck.

"What the Hell did you do to me!" she yelled in a commanding tone. Whata nice voice she had..so attentive..._Shut the hellup! _He screamed in his mind.

"_I-_" he rasped. He couldn't talk. He gazed at the PAK attached to her spinal cord. A dark grin escaped his lips. She had no idea how to fight properly.

Four mechanical spider legs extened from his PAK, and he kicked her away. Keeping them activated, he rubbed his neck. What a strong grip she had. The alien wondered who's DNA had been placed in her body.

* * *

She threw object after object at the alien..well, actually, she was an alien too now, so that would make no sense. He kept on dodging...How was he so good?_ It's those stupid Spider Legs! _she yelled in her mind. She looked at the test table and noticed something; a beaker of water.

Her frown turned into an evil grin as she picked up the metal beaker. Why was it metal? She had no idea. She picked up, trying hard not to drop it, since she now only had three fingers. Once she had a good grip on it, she chucked it at the unsespecting Irken.

Smoke rose from his body as the water hit him head on, drenching his head, clothes, and most likely all of his body. She cowered over the screaming alien..._Stop using that phrase, Gaz! _she insisted. She grabbed his collar, and pinned him to the wall of his lab.

"Are you going to tell me why I'm a freaking alien, or will I have to rip your head off and discet your brains and find out myself?"

* * *

_That was a very good comeback..._He thought to himself. He knew that Dib-sister had a very strong wrath, and would make an _excelent _Invader. But he wouldn't go that far..would he?

* * *

She dug her..claws into Zim's flesh, and begain to see dropelts of red blood drip onto her gloves.

_CASHMASH!_

Burning pain filled her body. "_AHHH!_" she screamed as she felt smoke rise from her body. She dropped the Irken who she despised, and topeled over. "IT BURNS!"

"Now you know what it feels like," Zim insisted, walking over to the burning Irken.

"What...is..._this_?" she groaned, as the steam lessened.

"Irkens have severe reactions to most Human liquids," Zim said in a very revenge-filled voice.

She shot him a deadly glare, which sent a chill down his spine, "what happened to me? WHAT DID YOU DO? I swear, when I'm in my normal _human _body again, I swear I'll-"

"You can't."

One of her antennae rose in confusion, "excuse me?"

"You can't be human again."

Those words hit her like the bullet did. Anger rose inside her, "what...do...you...mean?"

"Well human...er...Dib-sister, the only way to become what you call "normal" again is to 1, find some one with similar or exact DNA; 2, take a large amount of DNA out of them; 3, let it develop in your body; 4-"

"We're leaving, Zim."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. We're going to go find Dib. He's my brother, he has similar DNA genes," she started walking towards the elevator.

"But you need a disguise!" Zim insisted.

She groaned, "well then _give _me one!"

"FINE!"

He walked over to a smaller machine in the corner, and typed some characters. Before she could react, a pod surrounded her body, and she felt a shell form around her body. When the pod opened, she walked out, as a human.

"It's a hollographic disguise," Zim stated.

"Why don't you have one?" she asked.

"Too hard to get used to, and plus, most people know me for my wig and contacts disguise."

"Now can we leave?"

"I suppose."

* * *

Dib sighed as he entered his house. His attempt to find his sister failed. He didn't feel like going to spy on Zim either. He sighed and turned on the TV. The news was on, and he was about to turn it to something more cheerful, when a strange story came on.

"Several Civilians have reported hearing gunfire," the anchorman said. "Last night, the MacMeaties at the corner of Silster and Duranson was bulgarized. When the police arrived, a shootout with a female wearing a trenchcoat and blue hair occured. A girl was reported to have been hit by a stray bullet. However, the victim and suspect dissapeared.

The girl, believed to be about tweleve, was said to have violet hair, golden eyes, wearing a black dress, and skull necklace. The suspect, as said again, is a female, about thirteen, wearing a trenchcoat, and had blue hair."

"No..." Dib muttered.

"When they investagated the crime scene, one worker was found dead, one unconcious, though has amnesia. If you have any information on this crime, please call your local police station. Now, on to the weather!"

Dib fell to the floor, "no...GAZ!"

"Son, what's wrong?" their father, Professer Membrane said as he walked in.

"It's Gaz...she was shot!"

the scientist laughed, "silly boy, your sister was not shot."

"Yes she was!" Dib yelled, raising his voice.

"My poor, insane, son," their father walked intothe kitchen for breakfast.

Gaz, hissister, the only one to talk to, might havebeendead. He had to go lookfor her. He ran to thedoor, flew it open, and came face to facewith what looked like...analien? No...it wasn't Zim. This alien hadhorns instead of antennae and have dull gray skin. It was short,about his height.

"Hello there!" It spoke. What an odd voice it had.He gaped at the alien. Suddenly, something hit his arm,the world went fuzzy, andhe fell over.

The lastthing he heard was, "GET THE SCIENTIST!"

* * *

BOOM!

"What was that?"Gaz screamed.

"Do you think I know?" Zim said, annoyed.

They nearedher house, or what remained of her house, atleast. Nothing remained except debris.

"My HOUSE!" She yelled.

Zim landed the Voot Runner in their former yard, whichgrass had turned brown.

"Whoever did this _will_pay," she assured.

Zim looked over the rubbish and saw something, a screen or something. He picked it up. Suddenly, a Vortian appeared. He was familar...too familar...

"HIM!" Zim yelled.

"Who?"

"That guy! I thought he was put in a maximum security prision!"

"For what?"

"Bad...stuff!"

"Whoever's reading this must know the humans we kidnapped. If you ever want to see these filthy aliens again, design us a new ship. Then, give us a planet to call our own!" the camera zoomed on her father and brother, held captive.

The video went black.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**There, you have it! I love this chapter. It's long, and I didn't make it short! Review!**

**-Gaz**


	3. Old Enemies, New Allies

**_He_Here it is.**

**Invader Zim is not owned by me. **

* * *

**A Revelation of Good and Evil**

**By Gaz**

**Chapter 3**

**Old Enemies, New Allies**

He sat in the cell, worried. What would they do to him? More importantly, his father. He wanted to cry; to scream, to ask for help, but, that was childish. If he wanted to survive this, he would have to be strong. His entire family might have been dead. He wanted something, _something_; a hint, that his father and sister were okay. His father had been taken toa seperate cell. He knew that they didn't want him. They wanted his father. He wasa world-famous scientist. They usually lived short lives, didn't they?

He shifted himself to the cold metal floor, and decided to go to sleep.

Mabye, and hopefuly, this was all just a nightmare; a bad dream; in his head...

* * *

She sat on the couch in Zim's living room, tapping her fingers on the arm. She was in a state of shock because of A, her house was blown up, B; her father and brother were kidnapped...or, abducted made more sense, C; she had become an alien herself, and D; Dib would be pissed. D wasn't really shock, it was just a prediction of sorts. 

She felt something bounce next to her. She looked over and saw a tiny robot with turquoise eyes, turning the large TV (which would be any man's,orherdream come true) on. The screen showed a demonic-looking monkey doing...demonic monkey things, that is, if demonic monkies had a hobby other than the monkies you see at shelters watching TV.

Laughter filled the room as the insane robot begain to laugh.

"What is sofunny?"she said sternly.

"Eh he he he!The scary monkey is HI-LAR-I-OUS!" he replied, hopping ontothe floor. "Do you like PIZZA?"

"I...I guess," she said, thinking of her throat melting from the chemical reaction. She then decided to change her answer, "I used to."

_Used to_. Those words rang in her head. She wasn't going to be like this forever! _I'm not! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not! _The mere thought of her being an Irken forever made her cringe. Without warning, she felt the antennae upon her head being pulled. "Get...OFF!" she pulled the slave off and threw him towards the kitchen, hitting Zim as he entered. Both topeled over. Her antennae flattened, again. It was _really_ annoying her now.

"Stupid human!" he yelled at her.

"It's your stupid robot, Zim."

"DO NOT INTERUPT ZIM!"

"Asshole," she muttered softly.

"Are you ready?"

She stood up, "if we must..."

"Do you want to save your idiot of a brother or not?"

Her antennae twitched. She grabbed them, "if they keep on doing this, I swear I'm going to go insane."

"It's normal for Irkens to do that," Zim stated. "Now, would you like to learn about the race you now belong to?"

"I'm _not _going to be like this forever," she said darkly.

"Hopefully not."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine then talk away," she hissed.

"If you are a normal Irken, like my scans show, you must adapt, alot. First of all, water burns your skin, unlike the filthy humans who _bathe_ in it. Also, some kinds of meat burn too, so stay away. You must wear your disguise at _all times _outside this base-"

"And what if I don't?" she interupted.

"Did you believe in what you filth call, aliens, before I came?" he asked.

"Hell no."

"Then I suggust you don't blow _our _cover."

"_Our _cover? _We're _not doing ANYTHING! You're the one bent on world domination, not me, and I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS!" she yelled.

His eyes narrowed, "let's just move on to a more important subject; your PAK."

"And that's important...how?" she said.

"If your PAK is removed, you will die in ten minutes," Zim told her.

Her antennae rose in suprise, and she grabbed them again.She growled. "This is freaking annoying."

"I wouldn't want to deaf and not be able to smell if I were you..." he trailed off.

"I hate this."

"You'll get used to it. Now, your PAK has several functions. One," four spider legs shot out of his PAK, and rose him high off the ground, "are these. They increase your speed, and should let you be able to climb some walls safely.

"Now," the spider legs shot back into his PAK, "you try. It's thought activated."

She slowly stood up, wondering why she was doing this. She shut hereyes, s_pider legs...thingy. Open? _She thought. Quickly, she felt four etxra limbs shoot out. She felt complete control over them. She decided to open her eyes. He was below her, staring up, looking impressed. _Um...deactivate? _she thought again.

Thunk.

She hit the ground hard, and she fell over. A groan escaped her lips as she stood up.

"Ready for the next one?"

"Fine."

* * *

Hours passed. He taught her the basic functions of her PAK, such as lazers, her hollographic disguise, actually _walk _using her spider legs, and do many other things. He was _weirdly_, a great teacher. What he taught was detailed, _very _detailed. She soon forgot the fact she was a different species, and that Dib would be very pissed. 

She gazed out the window, "shouldn't we leave now? Dad and Dib could be dead by now."

He shifted his gaze to her, "I suppose...GIR!"

The little android zoomed over to his master's side, and saluted. His eye's flashed a blood red color, "_Yes my master?"_

"Come on, we're leaving."

His eyes went back to their normal turquoise color, "YEEEAH! We're gonna go...SOMEWHERE!

* * *

He turned to her. She was sitting by the window, gazing at herself. He couldn't understand _why _she didn't like it! She was no longer a human, and if she was to be _any _other species, Irken was surely the best. A sigh escaped her lips. 

"I'm trying to contact the Tallest, but I can't for some reason," he said, breaking the silence.

"They probably hate you."

"Nonsense!"

She continued to look at the billions of stars, and he went back to piloting. He looked back at her. _Stop doing that Zim..._

Her antennae perked up, "hey...what's that?"

He looked out, "oh it's just the MASSIVE? How can it be this close to Earth?"

"Incase you were wondering Zim," she begain, "we've been in space for hours And what exactly _is _the Massive?

"The big...Irken...ship..._thing_."

"That's _very _descriptive, Zim," Gaz said sarcastacally.

Zim smiled, "the Tallest will be pleased to see me in person!'

She laughed, "I'm sure they will."

* * *

A tall Irken with crimson eyes sat, tapping his two fingers uncontrollably on the arm of his chair. 

"GOD I AM SO BORED!" the other Irken next to him, with violet eyes.

"Shut up Purple!" he hissed.

The Irken identified as Pruple frowned, "well_Red_,what do you expect us to do?"

"I dunno," Red said, annoyed, "we can always check in on an Invader..."

"_My Tallest!_"

They both groaned.

"What Zim...? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Red yelled.

"In person too!" his partner said, mouth agape.

"HELLO!" his stupid robot screamed loud enough to blow up the Massive.

"What a _pleasure _it is to see you again!" the happy Irken exclaimed.

"And what a _pain _it is to see you...again," said Purple, narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth. Another Irkenstepped out of the shadows. "Hey Red..." he muttered, nudging his partner and pointing to her, "who's that?"

Red chuckled and muttered back, "well Purple, we'll just have to find it shall we?"

"_Excuse _me, My Tallest?"

Both Tallest gazed up at the small Irken, then pointed to the female, "you. Who are you?"

Her antennae rose, "oh...erm..."

Zim jumped in front of her, "this is...this is..."

A had wrapped around his neck. "Can't...breathe..." he whimpered. She threw him aside.

"I'm Gaz," she spoke.

* * *

Her mind was searching for ideas. She knew that one of the Tallest were eventually going to ask a question relating to her past. 

"Are you an Invader?" ask the Tallest with red eyes.

She shook her head, "no."

The crimson-eyed Tallest turned to Zim, "you mean to tell us that you had another Irken right in front of you all this time, and you didn't even bother telling us?"

The purple-eyed Tallest sniggered. When he caught her gaze of confusion, a look of seriousness spread across his face, "um...how exactly did you two...meet?"

A beep mentally went off in her head.

Her lips formed into a small smile, "well, abouttwoyearsago, my ship got sucked into the planet, which I was later to learn was called Earth's atmosphere. I eventually learned to blend in as a...human, and figure a way to get back. Then, I met Zim.

I saw his ship land, and I sought to investigate. He told me that you sent him to free the planet of its," she cleared her throat, then in a deep, insane voice she said, "_human filth_," she changed her voice back to normal. "We then decided to work together, on a plot to rid the planet of its _human filth. _Finally, I found one weakness of the planet; health care. Starting an epidemic of a disease of which they do not know how to treat would kill millions a day. The disease we were thinking of was-"

"Shmeelops!" interrupted Zim. She gave a quick sigh of relief.

Purple gulped down an Irken soda, "I had Shmeelops once," he gritted his teeth, "not a pretty sight."

Red's antennae rose, "why didn't they deactivate you?"

"It was treated soon enough."

"Oh."

"Anyways," Zim continued, "the citizens of Earth wouldn't know how to react to the sudden plauge, and we were going to test it on...two humans we captured-"

"Which are gone," said Gaz.

"They were taken by a group known as the Resisty," finished Zim.

"The Resisty?" she muttered.

Zim pushed a button on his PAK, and it opened up. He pulled out the small screen that the abducters used to leave the message. He turned it over to reveal in smudged black letters:

**THE RESISTY WAS HERE**

**FEAR US!**

Red sighed, "what do you want?"

Zim smiled, "the location of all the Vortian escape pods."

Suddenly, both Tallest burst into laughter, "I remember that! It was all...Zim's fault."

They gave Zim a deadly glare. "Here, just take it!" Red threw a disc at Zim. It smacked into his head, but he caught it.

"Yeah," Purple pressed a button, "and a partner to help you...blow up the Vortians."

"Okay! Thank you!" Zim said smiling. He waited, and waited, as if he was wishing a farewell from the leaders.

"Well? Are you leaving or not?" Purple asked, annoyed.

Gaz walked over to Zim, grabbed him by the shirt colar and left.

* * *

One of Red's antennae rose up, "hey Purple...there's something different about that Gaz person..."

"I know."

* * *

The both silently walked towards the area where the Voot Cruiser was. She ocasianllylooked over at Zim, who looked uneasy. She didn't ask him. She didn't want to make him even more pissed. But...why?

They eventually made their way to where the Docking Bay was located. Millions of Irken workers marched around the area. She wondered why they were so...protective.

Suddenly, Zim let out a huge gasp.

"What?" she muttered.

He pointed to his Voot Cruiser. Her antennae rose up and she gasped. Leaning onto the ship was-Tak!

Her thoughts were soon coated with anger as she realized why she was an Irken. She stormed towards the MacMeaties robber.

"What the _Hell _are you doing here?" she yelled.

One of Tak's antennae rose, "do I know you?"

"Yes, youfuckingBitch! YOU ARE THE REASON I'M LIKE THIS!" yelled Gaz, causing several workers to look at her.

Tak blinked a few times, then said, "I really don't know you..."

She growled, and activated her 'disguise'. Tak's vibrant purple eyes widened. "You? Are you really...? Is that-"

Her disguise deactivated, and in a quiet, but angry voice, said, "I was shot...because of you. Because of you, I was turned into...this."

"Oh, I was wondering where you went after being shot..."

"Ha HEM!"

They both looked over at Zim, who climbed into the Cruiser. "Let's just go, shall we?"

Her antennae flattened, "fine."

* * *

They soon left the Massive, and Gaz could hear (strangly) the cheers of millions of Irkens; most likely because Zim left. They had tried out the disc, but they were suprised to see that most of the ships were all scattered, so finding the ship Dib and her father were on would be merely impossible.

"GAH! This is so annoying!" yelled Zim, kicking the control pannel.

An idea sprouted in her head. "Hey Zim? Does this thing have a basic memory card placement...thing?"

"You mean..." he pointed to a small slot, "here?"

"Yes," she manouvered over to the slot, pulled off her skull necklace, and placed it into the slot. "Our father implanted tracking devices into items me and Dib wear everyday. For me, it's this necklace. For Dib, it's a small attachment in his glasses."

A map appeared onto the main screen of the Voot Cruiser, and two dots appeared; one saying 'DIB', and the other one saying, 'MEMBRANE'.

"Contact, Dib," she stated clearly.

"It only obeys-"

"Hello?"

Zim gasped. Squiggily waves, indicating sound appeared.

"Dib?" asked Gaz.

"...Gaz?"

* * *

He gaped in thin air. His sister, presumed dead, was calling him? He pulled off his glasses, "Gaz, you're alive?" 

"What do you think?" another voice rang in.

"TAK?"

"Just skip the greetings Dib," said Gaz. "Where did the Resisty take you?"

"I don't know! All I saw was...metal...and blue lights..."

"Zim's mapping you're exact location as we speak. We're coming, Dib."

"Done," Zim's voice indicated.

"Ohh...Okay...but wait!"

"What Dib?"

"Gaz..." he begain. "Be careful."

* * *

**Sorry. These chapters'll take a while to get typed. I'm starting a Sorcer's Stone chapter tonight. Look for it!**

**-Gaz The allmighty Ruler of your filthy human heads (formerly vanillasidhe)**


End file.
